titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan "Sparks" Locke
Appearance Normal (Kitsune) Form A man-sized two-tailed fox with midnight blue fur and electric blue eyes, glowing lines of power running from a blue crystal shape between and above her eyes. Her eyes are a glowing and seemingly sparking blue. Human Form In her human form, she retains the ears and two tails of her kitsune form, making her stand apart from those around her. She stands approximately 5'4" with delicately pale and soft skin. This eerily beautiful appearance is simply multiplied by her figure, possessing a perfect hourglass and mildly athletic figure that she can use to her advantage in any conversation. She has larger than average canine teeth, three marks on each cheek which appear as whiskers, and her blue eyes stop glowing; instead, her iris becomes a bright blue color. In this form her hair is long and straight, reaching down to her rear. It is a deep blue, almost black, coloration that ends in bright blue tips. She wears normal clothes, but she does keep a deep blue kimono in her closet. Notable Equipment Megan has a custom cobalt blue Camaro with lightning bolt shaped race stripes running the length of it. It's equipped with limo tinted windows, which prevent much of the inside from being seen. She's also placed a heat lamp in the trunk to keep the pizzas she delivers nice and hot. Personality Megan Locke is a very friendly and kind individual who tends to look out for others first and herself second, except when she has to take priority over others. It's rare, but as a rogue kitsune she has to steal nibbles now and then to keep alive! Secretive and shy outside of her work, she puts on a very overly friendly and cheerful persona that borders on ditzy. Still, she's fiercely loyal to those she considers to be her friends, though it's hard to tell if you fall under that category or acquaintance with how she treats her co-workers. Powers and Abilities Other Abilities Due to modesty reasons, all of her clothing has been inlaid with a special fabric that allows it to survive the powerful electrical arcs and specifically her ability to "Become" electricity for her transfer power, allowing her to keep clothed even when jumping from electrical thing to electrical thing. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- Summoned approximately 250 years ago, she says she stopped counting recently since it didn't really matter. As with all of her kind she was given a task when summoned into the world, and that task was, perhaps ironically, to assist in the coming storm of war for a fledgeling country. Yes, she was summoned just prior to the Revolutionary War, and was summoned on the American side of the war. Utilizing her magic in the form of calling down lightning from the stormclouds above certain battlefields, she helped to tilt the tides of these battles while remaining herself, mostly hidden. Fast forward to the present era and Megan Locke as she's been going by is a pretty normal person... baring the ears and tails. Ignore those! She looks like a late teen and she acts pretty much like a late teen, if overly friendly to people she for some reason seems to care about. The majority of her past is kept pretty quiet, as she prefers people not asking questions about how she knows so much about such tiny things about the past that even historians specializing in the field of the revolution don't quite know yet. Instead she delivers pizza in a customized Camaro that may or may not have been purchased after selling some civil war or revolutionary war items for big money. At least by day. Her night life varies. There's three options any given night. The first is obviously pass out in bed and curl up into a giant ball of fluff. The second is to go out and party and enjoy the local nightlife. The third is what she just calls a "run." Officially she says she just goes out and runs around to burn off excess energy, keep in shape, etc. What she actually does can vary even more wildly than her night life. Corporate espionage, infiltration, assassination, pretty much anything shadey and quiet she'll do for a price. She does have standards however, and has been known to back out of or refuse jobs if they go against her morales. Her personal favorite thing to do is dig up blackmail dirt on corporate higher ups, leaking their dirty laundry all over the net. She's been the cause of more than a few people getting fired or imprisoned for breaking laws. Pizza Delivery ---- Megan arrives at the Titan West Tower with a "usual" order for Katie... only to find her customer is her hero, Katie "Chained Beast" Andrews. Well, Forrest now. They both fangirl over each other for a bit, her over Katie and Katie over the fact she's a gorgeous fox-girl. Katie takes a photo with Megan, though Katie's youngest child, Karson, ends up in the picture too. The two ladies chit-chat about Katie's career (or lack thereof since she got married), which leads to discussions about the wedding. Megan accidentally lets slip that she saw it, and Katie naturally mentions how she has no English accent. Trying to cover her tracks, Megan mentions how she's moved around a lot. Katie takes this to mean due to persecution because of her appearance. Katie tries to encourage her, even offering her a place on the Titans if she ever decides to take up hero work. Unable to take up the Titans' offer, Megan turns her down, saying she doesn't want to be in the spotlight, but Katie leaves her with her number to call in case she ever changes her mind. With the pizza delivered, Megan heads back in her car to get back to work. Overloaded ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Pizza Delivery *Overloaded Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes